


Magical Moment

by Isimile



Series: HP Femslash December 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astoria Greengrass Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Winter, reference to Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: For prompt 53 "The Greatest Gift of All"Daphne and Tracey make their wake back to Hogswarts after spending Saturday in Hogsmeade with friends and family until early morning, taking advantage of being the only ones around.
Relationships: Tracey Davis/Daphne Greengrass
Series: HP Femslash December 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049093
Kudos: 3
Collections: Songs - December, Wireless Festive Minifest 2020





	Magical Moment

Daphne and Tracey hugged Astoria goodbye, then waved as she joined her husband and their partner, each carefully taking one of her arms, before they apparated away, the last of their group to leave. Daphne sighed happily, a small smile on her lips.

Tracey ran her hand down Daphne’s arm and tangled their fingers together. She was thankful once again for the magical gloves she’d received for Yule last year, thin enough to let her feel Daphne’s hand yet warm enough their hands would not get cold. She squeezed gently, wordlessly telling her wife that she was there for her.

“She’s so happy,” Daphne whispered. “I never dared to hope...” She trailed off. Even now, years after Astoria was cured, she had a hard time speaking of the fear and grief of knowing Astoria was a victim of their bloodline’s curse. Their family had been sure Astoria would not live long into adulthood. So when Astoria had told them that she wanted to marry Draco Malfoy, that she wanted to have a child with him, they had not understood but they had supported her.

“She’s a true Slytherin, to have managed to build this future for herself against the odds.”

Daphne snorted, something she only allowed herself since it was late at night or rather early morning already and there was no one around apart from the two of them. “I don’t think even she had any idea how well this would turn out.” It was only some time into Astoria’s marriage that she had told Daphne the truth. It had not been a love match, as she had claimed. She had been aware that Draco was in love with Blaise Zabini, but his family’s circumstances after the war meant that they could not marry. Through their marriage, Astoria offered him an alliance with the Greengrass family, a grey family, while she got a marriage where she knew her husband would not expect or demand sex from her and, more importantly, her wish of having a child would be fulfilled, with the knowledge that the child would be taken care of when she died, that he or she would even have two parents again when Draco married Blaise after a suitable mourning period. It would also lessen the demands on Daphne and allow her to marry Tracey. Daphne had been furious with her little sister, the one she had always been doing her best to protect.

Only Draco and Blaise had not been about to just let Astoria die. They had put all their connections, knowledge and persistence into finding a cure. And they had been successful.

Daphne had no idea at which point the relationship between Astoria and the two men had developed past friendship or how exactly they had negotiated their relationship, since Astoria had no interest in sex. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that her baby sister was well and happy.

“I wouldn’t put anything past your sister. Especially considering her friendship with Luna,” Tracey mused as they slowly started to make their way back towards Hogwarts.

If anyone had told them back in school that they would one day be close friends with Luna Lovegood, they would have sent them to St. Mungos. But Astoria had brought her along to one of their girls’ days out, introducing her as her husband’s cousin. Daphne was pretty certain Draco and Astoria had mainly started publicly acknowledging this connection because it pissed off Lucius. “It was nice that Luna could come visit as well,” Daphne said.

Tracey nodded. “I’m glad that she came back to Britain just in time for our day out with everyone.”

Daphne just hummed. She might have mentioned in a letter to Astoria and Luna how much Tracey would enjoy spending time with the one other witch in their group to have grown up with magic but not the strict rules of the older pureblood families. She knew that Tracey had often felt alienated during their school years, having to carefully hide that she was a half-blood from some of their house mates, unable to openly talk about her family and childhood. Fortunately she had been successful enough to make it through the war unharmed, as had her parents.

They glanced at the displays as they walked, casually making their way back to the castle. Some of the displays would be dark for a few hours more still, until the shops opened for customers, others were lit up even now. As they passed Dervish and Banges, the music shop, one of the magical music boxes in the display started playing softly. Daphne found herself humming along to the song she remembered from her childhood, one they would often sing together, her parents, her sister and herself. The music box started playing louder when it realized that someone was enjoying their music, not enough to disturb anyone sleeping in the surrounding buildings but certainly enough to wake some of the other instruments. Two of them even joined in.

Tracey laughed quietly. “Come on, let’s keep going before a whole orchestra joins in.” She kissed her briefly, then tugged on her hand, urging her on. She glanced back at the music box which was now sounding a bit mournful at losing its audience, carefully committing it to memory. It would make a nice Yule present for Daphne. She stifled a yawn with her free hand as they kept walking.

“Tired?” Daphne asked, only to begin yawning herself.

Tracey sighed theatrically. “My love, I think we’re getting old. We can no longer stay out all night.” She clutched her hand to her chest. “I know we promised one another to grow old together but I hoped it would a long time coming yet.”

Daphne laughed. “Don’t let Minerva hear you say that. Or some of our other colleagues.” Apart from Neville and Hannah, they were all decades older than them after all.

“I won’t.” She yawned again. “But I am glad it’s Sunday today and that we’re not on duty. Means we can stay in and get some sleep before we have to get back to teaching tomorrow.”

Daphne just hummed. She liked the idea of a whole day in bed with her wife. And not necessarily just to sleep. She pulled Tracey to a stop to steal a quick kiss. “Just one more week until the holidays.” As joined Heads of Slytherin, they would spend at least part of the holidays at Hogwarts, in case their students needed them, but they would also visit their families for a day or two.

“Did you hear back from them when they’re expecting us?” Tracey asked, having followed her line of thought.

“Your parents ask that we visit for Christmas. My parents would like to see us for the solstice or the New Year, Astoria mentioned earlier.” There were certainly advantages to having one set of parents celebrating Yule and the other Christmas.

“How about we visit them for New Year this time? I’d like to be at Hogwarts for Yule. Some of the first years have never experienced Yule.” She remembered her own school years only too well. Daphne had been a gift even back then, patiently answering her questions and explaining everything again and again. Later, she had invited her to celebrate with her, to get to know the traditions first-hand. At least these Slytherin first years could openly admit to being unfamiliar with the traditions and learn about it with their peers in the common room instead of in secret.

“Sounds good. I know some of the students are already looking forward to their first magical Yule celebration. I will call my parents this evening to let them know.” Daphne was not surprised by the children’s reaction. They had all quickly come to adore Tracey, something Daphne could well understand. Her wife was good with the younger children, far better than she herself. Perhaps they would find time during the holidays to discuss if they were ready to have children of their own at some point in the next few years.

Tracey smiled at her. “So am I.”

They fell silent then. When they reached the gate to the grounds, they looked back towards Hogsmeade, taking in the different atmosphere of. None of the bustle they were used to from Hogsmeade weekends, not even the more relaxed flow of inhabitants and customers during the week, just the little houses, bedecked with snow and lights. The grounds of the castle were just as peaceful now, with the first rays of the sun lighting the way for them, though there were plenty of signs of the students, like the remains of snowball fights and figures made out of snow.

If Tracey ever had to define magic, she would describe this moment. The snowy landscape around them, the twinkling, magical lights of the decoration on the shops and houses behind and the castle in front of them, and Daphne, _her wife_ , by her side.


End file.
